battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
AFOH
AFOH is a new navy open to anyone looking for a navy to join. It stands for Advanced Fleet Of Hybrids so you should have at least one hybrid in your fleet. It was formed officially on the 27 of May, 2013 and will not be disbanded (hopefully). ENROLLING Anyone can join after completing these simple steps 1. Post an expression of interest in the comments 2. Include a screenshot of your hybrid note: please display your money too as hackers are NOT allowed 3. Include your game centre name 4. Wait (hopefully) not too long for us to add you on game centre (we are xuanlow, DOAN1011 and thognong ) RULES 1. NO hacking 2. Please do not edit this page without HMSHOMEMADES1011's, Thognong's or Shinato73's permission. 3. ........ Not much else IDENTIFICATION There is no specific colour scheme as this would make it far too easy for rival navies to track us. You are however advised to include AFOH in you ship's name for ID. MEMBERS *'Admiral Of The Navy HMSHomemade': Is the Founder of AFOH. Specialises in Submarines. Is the the most experienced veteran in the navy and has great ship building knowledge. Is in charge of the N.A.S.C.C. *'Base Admiral AEGIS Commander': Specializes in Advanced Combat and Advanced Navigation. Also is in charge of general fleet navigation and advanced fleet combat. He commands the Armadillo base. *'Base Admiral likke_A_boss': Specializes in the creation of Trimarans and Cadmarans. In charge of all shipped materials and in charge of all crew members in the Navy. He is currently working on a flagship. He is commander of F.I.N.C.C.O.M base *''' Admiral Shinato': Is the other Co-Founder of AFOH and is the maker of the Shinato class battleships as well as many other types. *' Admiral Pochard': Has a small but effective fleet, consisting of all types of ships. Specializing in small strike craft as well as aircraft carriers. Is in charge of supplies and logistics. *'Lieutenant Cobra Strike (put description here) *NOTE: Please do not change any of the ranking or description without HMSHOMEMADE's, THOGNONG's OR SHINATO's permission ALLIANCES *'ISAF Navy' *'ISBA Navy' *'USAF Navy' *'A.N.F. Enterprise Consolidated Fleet' *'GIHN' *'Neu Belkatsche Reichsmarine' *'USPACFLT' SHIPS Here is AFOH's fleet of ships AFOH_HMBC_III_8_46s.jpg| The new flag ship of AFOH, rebuilt and redesigned. It retained its amazing speed and massive firepower. It's new main trait however, it's its amazing survivability which can put a Yamato to shame. This combined with it's speed, planes and firepower make it a truly formidable foe. Shinato_VI.jpg|With a total fire power of over 54,000, it is one of the most powerful ships in AFOH. It also boasts extreme speed. AFOH_POCHARDS_SHIP.jpg|A relatively lightly armed carrier/battleship hybrid. Currently being fitted for extra guns. For now it relies on its IMG_1199.PNG|LÉ Patchwork III, The 3rd boat in the Patchwork-Class. A Irish semi-lightly armed recon unit, used for tracking down enemy naval operations. VIPship.jpg|Being one of the strongest carriers ever built, this carrier provides its own high level of protection. AFOH_CLASS_SUB.jpg|An attack sub, it is used mainly to support other submarines and surface fleets in combat. It surprisingly is also a hybrid and can shadow and ambush enemy convoys. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_1.jpg|A cargo ship used to carry large supplies of armaments and artillery to the AFOH HQ. AFOH_CARGO_SHIP_2.jpg|A large freighter that can carry a large amount of cargo and fuel at the same time. AFOH_RECO_BARGE.jpg|A recovery barge used to bring damaged ships back to the docks, it is able to partially submerge itself to make it easier to float the damaged vessel on. AFOH_HOSPITAL_SHIP_III.jpg|A hospital ship that can travel at high speeds and is used to pick up and treat survivors. AFOH_OIL_TANKER.jpg|As the largest pure oil tanker in the fleet, it can carry huge amounts of fuel at high speeds. AFOH_CARGO_TANKER.jpg|An old tanker modified to carry large amounts of freight at the same time. AFOH_CONVOY_ESCORT_RA.jpg|A cheap, easy to manufacture light battleship produced in huge numbers used for escorting convoys and smaller battles. AFOH_AUXILIARY_SHIP.jpg|An auxiliary ship used to refuel and repair other ships on the go. IMG_1210.PNG|LE Patchwork I, The first boat in the Patchwork-Class. This boat is a Navy Operated VIP Civilian transport. AFOH_HC_B8C.jpg|The only hovercraft in AFOH's fleet is used for scout missions due to its good speed and small size. It is also amphibious and can go on land. AFOH_HK_SUB.jpg|The smallest sub in AFOH's fleet is used to hunt and kill other subs. AFOH_SSN.jpg|The main SSBN in AFOH's fleet is used as a mobile launch platform for the ICBMs. IMG_1211.PNG|The LÉ Patchwork II, The 2nd boat in the Patchwork-Class. It is a transport ship that carries MK 45 5s out to the rest of the navy. AFOH_MOBILE_HQ.jpg|AFOH uses large nuclear submarines as mobile command centres. AFOH_HYDROFOIL.jpg|AFOH's first combat hydrofoil is fully experimental, and is very rarely used in combat. Keplardestroyer.jpg|One of three Keplar Class Destroyers. This is the only one currently built but two more are in the works. LE Patchwork IV.PNG|The LÉ Patchwork IV, the 4th boat in the Patchwork-Class. It has been SUNK. (Refer to recent events) AFOH_STEALTH_BOAT.jpg|Great advances in technology have allowed AFOH to create a boat that is completely invisible to radar. It is used as a night operating fast-boat and a sub hunter. It is also used as a torpedo delivery boat with 70 torpedoes in it's arsenal. Dod.jpg|AFOH Fłëptüre| A level 6 dedicated aircraft carrier. AFOH_SPEEDBOAT.jpg| One of two recon boats, AFOH's speedboats are both small and extremely fast. Top Secret|AFOH's last resort-only ship, the Absolute Justice, is only used when completely necessary. It will not be revealed unless in battle or other wise stated. BASES AFOH_BASE.jpg| As the main base of the AFOH, the N.A.S.C.C (Naval and Aerial Strategic Command Centre) has it all- planes, dry docks, docking stations for submarines and even hidden ICBMs. The N.A.S.C.C is used as a strategic command center and is where many decisions (political and strategical) are made. It is also quite capable of defending itself with it's planes and guns. If the situation requires it, the N.A.S.C.C can even support entire squadrons of planes and be used in battle. AEGIS_BASE.jpg|It serves as a resupply and reconissance base, and is called the Armadillo by the officers. It is commanded by AEGIS Commander. AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M..jpg|The AFOH F.I.N.C.C.O.M. (Floating Island Naval Command Center of Operations and Medical) It a large, mobile command center Commanded by Like A Boss 21, with a top speed of 84.6 knots. It has two docking ports and one submarine docking port. This base is used for naval movements and is a communication port for all calls, texts, radio conversations, e-mails, and Internet networking. It can view any of these conversations if the situation calls for it. Also the main mobile military medical center. RECENT EVENTS IMG_1212.PNG| The LÉ Patchwork IV, the 4th boat in the Patchwork Class was SUNK by enemy forces. 1347 members of the crew were killed. 452 were captured by HYDRAXIS Navy. 7 Made it back to AFOH waters. Apparently the captain tried to defect to the UR, but a scuffle onboard made the boat run into Reichmarian waters. An enemy HYDRAXIS patrol boat saw them, and opened fired. Four Oxygen launched torpedoes struck the hull and caused it to take on water. The parts from the LÉ Patchwork IV were not captured by the enemy, and an AFOH Mobile Base recovered the parts. Bye_bye_thognong.jpg| Admiral Thognong was onboard the Enterprise D when she ran into a small group of HYDRAXIS ships. The Enterprise D and her crew fought to the end but were eventually brought down. Due to the fact that she was close to HYDRAXIS waters, we were unable to send a rescue boat out in time and all the crew of the Enterprise D including Admiral Thognong are missing and presumed dead. This is the last known picture of the Enterprise D and was taken just before she embarked on her last patrol. AFOH_RACE.jpg| Recently, AFOH held a race between the two fastest boats in the navy- the recon boats. Both boats matched each other's speed and by the end of the race, they had covered so much ground they were at the edge of AFOH's borders. The two boats then raced each other back before both flipping during a display of extreme manoeuvres. Both were recovered and repaired and all crew were accounted for.